Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline Dante Arc D2
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Dante is called back to the Netherworld by Laharl, Flonne and Etna so that he can help deal with Laharl's rivals for the title of Overlord, but waiting for him there, is another version of his deceased twin brother, Vergil, whose presence haunts both Etna and Laharl. The Netherworld is under a spell and angelic flowers have grown and now a new mystery waits for Dante.


Devil May Cry, The Traitor's Bloodline, Dante Arc D2

Prologue: The Mirror Netherworld

Cover Image: The Parallel Vergil wielding the Sword of Sparda as he faces off against Mundus.

* * *

In a parallel Netherworld, Sparda's heroic stand against Mundus ended in failure, and in the Devil Emperor's rage, he exiled the Dark Knight to the human world, 2,000 years passed and Sparda lived in the human world, where he married the Umbra Witch Eva, who then bore twin sons, the older one, Vergil and the younger one, Dante.

The family lived peacefully, until Sparda saw the grave tyranny that was Mundus's reign. Unable to stand by and watch, Sparda returned to his home world and challenged Mundus, attempting to free his people, but the end of the duel resulted in the Dark Knight's death.

Eva bravely fought in her late husband's place, both to avenge him and to honour his final wish; she battled Mundus's armies until she too was killed, with her death, Dante was taken by the Devil Emperor and Vergil was left all alone.

Following the collapse of his family, Vergil was adopted by Krichevskoy, Sparda's right hand and best friend, raised with the overlord's ideals on love and honour, the Dark Slayer, became a powerful warrior for justice like his father before him. This did not last long, for Mundus would send the Tyrant Overlord Baal to kill Krichevskoy. This heinous act left orphaned Krichevskoy's half human son, Laharl and gave Vergil the resolve to make Mundus pay for all he has taken.

Years later, Vergil, now early into his adulthood, formed the resistance to free the Netherworld from Mundus' evil reign. Vergil, having inherited his father's swords, the Force Edge and the Yamato, fought through Mundus's forces, his resistance growing in power with the help of his allies, Phantom, Griffon, Shadow, Frost and Laharl.

Vergil fought on as the leader of the demonic resistance, under the name "Nelo Angelo", freeing city after city and becoming a symbol of hope in the Netherworld. It was then, that Vergil fell in love with Etna, one of Krichevskoy's vassals. This love would not last, for Mundus' most powerful General, The Rosso Diabolica, would defeat Etna in combat, taking her life.

Vergil, now consumed with rage and hatred, determined to avenge Etna, he tracked down Rosso Diabolica, and after a long and fierce battle, the Dark Slayer had defeated the Devil Knight, but upon his mortal enemy's death, a shocking and sorrowful truth was revealed, Rosso Diabolica's true identity, was Vergil's very own younger twin brother, Dante, who was corrupted by Mundus. Dante's final gift to his brother was his half of the amulet and the Rebellion sword, with both halves combined, Vergil obtained Sparda's true powers and the Force Edge's true form.

* * *

Having lost Etna and Dante, Vergil, a white-haired man with blue eyes who took to wearing an armoured purple coat with gold markings, a horned armet and both halves of the Perfect Amulet, with the Sword of Sparda and Rebellion on his back and Yamato in his hand, was standing preparing himself for his final battle against Mundus, with him, was his right hand and most powerful ally, Laharl, a boy with blue hair with two strange antennae and red eyes who wore a long scarf, gloves and red pants.

"This is it…" Vergil faced the door that led to Mundus' throne room, determined to avenge his family, Krichevskoy and Etna. "I'll make that devil pay for everything…"

"He's in my way!" Laharl yelled out proudly, confident in his abilities and seeing Mundus as the final obstacle to proving his superiority. "Once I beat him, I'll be known as the strongest demon!" The young demon stepped forward, heading towards the door.

"No." Vergil stopped Laharl, not wanting Krichevskoy's son to face someone as powerful as Mundus, knowing the outcome and at the same time, fearing the loss of his friend. "This all started with my father…. So I should be the one to end this."

"Like hell!" Laharl protested, feeling as if his chance to prove himself and finally step out of his father's shadow was being denied to him. "I'm not letting you steal my spotlight!"

"Listen!" Vergil spoke sternly to Laharl, determined to face the Devil Emperor alone, not wanting to drag the young demon into the almost suicidal battle. "The Netherworld is like Mundus's body now, his power is almost godlike!"

"Then how do _you _expect to beat him?" Laharl questioned Vergil after hearing how powerful Mundus was, wondering why the Dark Slayer was determined to fight such a powerful force alone.

"I _will_ defeat him, even if it costs me my life." Vergil spoke with cold determination in his voice, both as Sparda's heir and a hateful avenger. "Laharl, you must live, there is something only you can do once Mundus is defeated."

"Huh?" Laharl was confused by Vergil's words, feeling as if the Dark Slayer's next words were very important. "What is it?"

"Once Mundus is defeated… I want you to rule the Netherworld in his place." Vergil voiced his expectations to Laharl, trusting his friend and adoptive brother completely. "As Krichevskoy's son… no, as a proud and noble demon, I will leave this world's fate in your hands."

"I know I'm the best, but… do you really think so?" Laharl's arrogant tone hide his uncertainty, his ardent wish since childhood was to become the Overlord, seeing Mundus's power and true tyranny made him question that dream.

"You've made it this far through your own power and determination, and your human half will guide you away from Mundus's evil path." Vergil reassured Laharl, feeling that the he was leaving the Netherworld in good hands. "You will make a great Devil Emperor." The Dark Slayer spoke with the emotions that one would associate with a dying man's last speech.

"Why is a demon like you risking his own life to save people?" Laharl questioned Vergil's decision and determination, seeing both of them as uncharacteristic traits for a demon.

"Laharl, the very first demons, our ancestors, were once greater angels." Vergil explained his motives to the young demon using a legend that most demons deemed heresy. "When they lost God's grace… they were banished to hell, where they lost most of their powers." The Dark Slayer closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of how the story affected his life. "But if a demon opens their heart to love and compassion, they may regain all the power wielded by our ancestors before they fell…. awakening their true potential…. My father told me that… and I never understood it until I met Etna."

"So that's it, huh?" Laharl fully understood Vergil's intentions now, having heard the same legend from his own father, the young demon now saw the value behind the story. "Well, don't get yourself killed, you have to come back as the new Devil Emperor's vassal!"

"What I can promise… is that I will destroy Mundus." Vergil said to Laharl with determination in his voice before heading towards the door, ready to face the Devil Emperor.

* * *

Vergil entered the throne room, and there waiting for him, was Mundus, a towering statuesque ivory figure with long white hair, a beard, three demonic eyes and two large feathered wings. The Devil Emperor eyed the Dark Slayer intently, anticipating the coming battle.

"Mundus!" Vergil took out the Sword of Sparda and pointed it at the Devil Emperor, the Dark Slayer's eyes now ablaze with hatred for the being that took everything from him. "Face me, Devil!"

"The final member of Sparda's bloodline..." Mundus looked at Vergil, amused at the prospect of finally wiping out his old enemy's family for good. "Why challenge me? When your father, who was more powerful than you, could ever hope to be, failed miserably?"

"This time will be different!" Vergil ignored their clear difference in power, all the fear replaced by the burning resolve to free the Netherworld.

"Such confidence..." Mundus rose from his throne with a sinister smirk on his face, seeing Vergil's resolve as pointless before his immense powers. "As a reward for making it this far, I shall grace you with my true form."

Mundus flapped his wings and the throne room changed into a dark void filled with writhing flesh, tentacles and demonic eyes and at the centre of it all, the Devil Emperor awaited the duel, unsheathing his demonic sword, a single edged blade that had a twisted form and a one half of a crossguard.

"Damn you… you took my family… you took Krichevskoy… and you took Etna!" Vergil thought back to all the loved ones that were lost to Mundus's evil reign, those feelings of hate and guilt over failing to protect them broke through the Dark Slayer's stoic façade. "_**I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU**_!" The first Son of Sparda let out a loud roar as he transformed into his Devil Form, a slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back, the very image of his father Sparda.

Mundus simply laughed at Vergil's pain, seeing the emotions displayed by the Dark Slayer as both pointless and amusing, without warning, the Devil Emperor fired several red energy lances in an attempt to impale his foe.

Vergil channelled his demonic powers into the Sword of Sparda, producing a large spectral extension on its blade, with that; the Dark Slayer swung the dark weapon, shattering Mundus' lances.

"Fool!" Mundus caught the blade in his hand and mocked Vergil's efforts, knowing that his display of power was nothing at the face of his own true abilities. "The Netherworld and I are one, how could you hope to defeat a God like myself?" The Devil Emperor commanded several energy tendrils to ensnare Vergil.

Vergil called forth his Summoned Swords and cut the tendrils before they could touch him. The Dark Slayer knew that the longer the fight went on, his chances of victory would become slimmer.

"Your father died like the traitor he was and your mother met her end at the hands of my men." Mundus laughed at Vergil as he reminded him about everything that he's lost, at the same time, continuing his relentless assault using lances and tendrils alike. "Your brother was a slave and your lover was killed by his hand, what reason do you have left to live?"

"I…" Vergil struggled against Mundus's powerful attacks, using his Summoned Swords as remote weapons and the Sword of Sparda to fend off the lances and tendrils. "I have one final reason, and that is… your destruction!" The Dark Slayer then felt an immense demonic aura emanating from the Devil Emperor's third eye. _"That must be where all his power is stored…"_

Mundus charged at Vergil and slashed at him with his demonic sword. Vergil blocked the attack with the Sword of Sparda and he commanded his Summoned Swords to pierce the Devil Emperor all over his body, the Dark Slayer than placed his sword on his back and he dual wielded Rebellion and Yamato and performed "Judgment Drive" swinging both swords, enveloping his opponent in a large shadow with red lightning coursing through it and several violent red waves and blue slashes assaulted Mundus, shattering his marble armour and revealing his true form, a writhing mass of flesh and tendrils with thousands of eyes all over its body.

"_**Son of Sparda!" **_ Mundus yelled out in rage, now in extreme pain, the Devil Emperor commanded the very surroundings to attack Vergil, morphing the twisted flesh around the room into draconic beings.

Vergil charged Rebellion and hurled it at Mundus like a torpedo, pinning him to the wall, and taking out the Sword of Sparda to finish him off.

Mundus threw his sword at Vergil's hand, knocking away the Sword of Sparda before assaulting the Dark Slayer with tendrils, lances and the flesh dragons.

Vergil dodged the attacks, getting cut occasionally; he then closed in on Mundus and stabbed his third eye with Yamato, the resulting energy from the destroyed eye shattered the sword's blade.

"You cannot defeat me! I will return from this and I will keep hunting you down!" Mundus laughed through the incredible pain, seeing Vergil's small victory as meaningless, since his power greatly surpassed his.

"No, I will absorb all your power into my body, that way… your soul can never return!" Vergil resolved to erase Mundus from existence and he absorbed the Devil Emperor's power using the broken Yamato.

"Fool! Your puny body cannot handle my power!" Mundus spoke with a pride that hid his fear, knowing that Vergil would end his life. "Unless, you can't possibly…?!"

"Yes… I know that taking your power will slowly kill me…" Vergil absorbed Mundus' powers, already feeling the immense pain of the strong demonic energy trying to rip him apart from the inside. "But… my life is nothing compared to the billions in the Netherworld!"

Mundus disappeared with a final scream and the writhing flesh that surrounded the area vanished completely, leaving nothing but his sword. A torrent of demonic energy entered Vergil's body and he felt the immense pain of absorbing the Devil Emperor's power.

"It's finally over…" Vergil smiled through the pain as he gathered the shards of Yamato before sheathing it. "Mother… Father… Dante… Krichevskoy… Etna… I've avenged you." The Dark Slayer felt Mundus' powers gradually killing him. "The Netherworld is saved… it's all up to you now, Laharl."

Mundus' death the separation of his power from the Netherworld created a dimensional rift that swallowed both Vergil and Mundus's sword.

After the battle, Laharl sensed that Mundus had been defeated. The New Overlord went into the castle to look for Vergil, but all he found was the Rebellion and the Sword of Sparda, seeing no sign of the Dark Slayer.

"I'll be the greatest Overlord ever… just you wait, Vergil." Laharl picked up the Sword of Sparda and the Rebellion. With a heavy heart, the new Devil Emperor resolved to repay the Dark Slayer's sacrifice.

* * *

In a parallel world, the story of Dante and Vergil was reversed and it was Dante who defeated Mundus and Vergil who was corrupted into the Black Knight Nelo Angelo. Now, on the day the Dark Slayer was defeated, he is both mourned honoured by those who loved him.

* * *

Beyond the rift, within a castle in different dimension, another version of Etna, a petite female demon with tied red hair, red eyes and a tail, dressed in a revealing leather outfit was in her room, wearing a sad expression on her face. The demoness stared at a horned black helmet with humanoid facial features that was sitting on the desk.

"It's been years, huh?" Wearing a sorrowful expression, Etna picked up the helmet and held it close to her. "Vergil." The red-haired girl's voice showed signs of both rage and sadness. "How could you do this to me?! How could you leave me all alone…? Vergil…"

Within the castle's throne room, this world's version of Laharl was polishing a large black Zweihander. The Overlord remembered the sword's previous owner as he wore an unusually melancholic expression.

"Nelo Angelo?" Laharl thought of the name that Mundus had given Vergil and the man he was before his fall. "What a stupid name!" The Overlord's grief took the form of anger. Having seen the Dark Slayer, a person he respected transformed into a corrupted shell was beyond saddening.

Flonne, a blonde girl with blue eyes, small bat wings and a red tail dressed in white and red tried to plant flowers on Vergil's grave.

"Rest in peace, Mr Vergil…" Flonne prayed for the Dark Slayer's soul, though the Fallen Angel knew nothing of the man he used to be, she knew that the elder Son of Sparda was the love of Etna's life, Laharl's mentor and Dante's twin brother.

* * *

In a bustling city in the Human World, this world's Dante, a man with combed down white hair and blue eyes dressed in a red coat with an upturned collar and rolled up sleeves over a vest with black cuffs and on his back, was the Rebellion as well as the Ebony and Ivory. The Devil Hunter then looked at Vergil's half of the Perfect Amulet.

"Today's the day, huh?" Dante sighed, knowing that it on this day, this world's Vergil was defeated and ultimately killed after a long struggle against Mundus' corruption. "Man, this must be real hard on Red." The Devil Hunter thought of Etna and how much she loved the Dark Slayer.

Before Dante could continue his train of thought, the phone rang on his desk. The Devil Hunter then answered the call.

"Devil May Cry, what can I do for ya?" Dante spoke to the mysterious client and fromt hat conversation, he heard what he needed. "Got the password? Sweet!" The Devil Hunter smirked, knowing that he was going to get an interesting job. "See ya soon!"

Dante set off on his newest mission to the Netherworld, knowing that he was going to see some familiar faces.

* * *

On the edge of the Netherworld, the parallel Vergil stood silently, now wearing a featureless white mask with a bloody tear design running down one of the eyes and on his back was Mundus' sword and he held the sheathed and broken Yamato.

"_Another Netherworld…"_ The parallel Vergil took in his surroundings and noticed that while identical, this world seemed less barren in comparison to his homeland; the Dark Slayer then pulled back his right sleeve and noticed that the glowing violet crack on his arm had grown bigger. _"I don't have much time left…" _The elder Son of Sparda knew that his affliction was killing him and that Mundus' and his own powers were clashing and tearing him apart from the inside.

The parallel Vergil's days are numbered and he spends them in a new Netherworld, unaware of the role he is going to play.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter one of the Dante Arc D2 is done. I took heavy inspiration from the second DMC novel by Shinya Goikeda where Vergil led a revolution against Mundus. Vergil's influence on the main cast will be a big theme in this story. Dante will be his usual playful and flippant self, but he will have some shocking moments ahead of him. Etna's love for Vergil is also a big part of this story and parts on Nero's origin will be revealed. Laharl is in denial about Vergil becoming a corrupted pawn of Mundus and he seeks to become the kind of person Vergil used to be. Parallel Vergil is a very powerful but melancholic character and his rivalry with Xenolith will be very apparent. Xenolith himself in this story will be one of Sparda's apprentices. Sicily will appear later on in this story and she will be linked to DmC's Dante based on their similar heritage. Sparda's influence continues to affect the Netherworld greatly and both Laharl and Dante have to live up to it. This story will link to my upcoming story, The Witch and the Tragic Prince starring Alucard from Castlevania and Metallia from The Witch and The Hundred Knight.

To the Anon that will write his own version of this story, I wish you luck and you have amazing ideas. I can already see the tension between Nelo Angelo/Vergil and Etna. I hope you and your mom enjoy Disgaea 4 Return.


End file.
